Precision and Grace
by Ark19
Summary: Fiora life in the League has always been on the quest for worthy opponents, so far the League hasn't offered much, and this time she met the wild man on top lane, will the beast prove a worthy foe? does he understand the honor of the gran duelist? does he understand honor at all? Don't own image, credit to whoever made it.


**Own nothing all is property of Riot, on with the story!**

–" **speaking  
' ' thoughts**

**Precision and Grace.**

**Chapter 1 Meet with the wild.**

Top lane, the lane for the duelist, in the Summoner Rift, the battlefields of justice, just a normal match for Fiora, she was hoping to finally find a worthy opponent for a duel, she recalled the words of her art, "Precision, and grace" No opponent could fight against her blade, always on the advance never taking a step back, only to the front against the opponent who ever it shall be.

This time the opponent in front of her was Udyr, she didn't feared the wild man, it was her first time seeing the wild man in front of her, usually he was in the jungle, and even on those occasions never in her side or against, so this was their first time seeing each other in the eye.

Fiora saw something weird in the eyes of Udyr, it was as if the inside of his eyes was empty, she didn't dwell into it for long, she got ready for the match in front of her.

A few minutes had passed and nothing out of place, the wild man was to her surprise simply killing her minions and whenever she got into stance to fight against him he just fell back to avoid confronting her, this went on for a while, she started to get angry at this attitude.

–"Stop mocking this duel!" Fiora trusted forward aiming at him, this time he was not running away, instead he received the hit head on, but to her surprise she clashed against a green shield, the empty eyes now had a green glow in them, before she could react he hit her head on in the chest pushing her back.

The hit didn't do enough damage as to make her retreat, but it did staggered, she went for a second trust ready this time, the same tactic repeated, but this time before the hit came she parry the hit with her blade getting him on the chest with the tip of the blade, the wild man eyes now glowed yellow as he punched her with his fist, she repeated the tactic getting him, but it didn't went as expected.

Just as Udyr had touched the blade, the effect of his punch flowed through Fiora body, she felt the whole effect of the shockwave of the hit, feeling nausea as the damage flowed she couldn't react for the next hit that came, an open palm of Udyr send her to the floor. The eyes of the wild man were blue this time.

–"Our rage is beyond your control" Finally, a worthy opponent that had made her feel this way, ever since entering in the League she had met opponents who had made her push herself forward, become stronger, more agile, to look for opportunities, these matches her exploited her abilities to the max, but so far she hadn't met an opponent who made her feel that it was worthy.

A duel of precision and grace.

She stood from the floor now knowing the opponent in front, she went trusting, but this time she didn't aim directly at him but rather ended up twisting herself, focusing all her undivided attention of him, as he tried to defend she just surrounded him with speed and agility slashing at him from all angles, this time the wild man was unable of defending himself against the flurry of speed and agility, she was almost untouchable for him. His knees buckled and he ended up touching the floor, just then she tried to attack him once again, but precipitation turned into a mistake.

As his eyes suddenly flashed red waves of fire started to appear surrounding him while he expelled the fire, this made her fall back to avoid a possible injury that would get her out of lane, after a few seconds his eyes went back to the empty color he had, this was her chance to strike him and end this duel.

Just as she was trusting directly to him, dashing from the river Lee sin the blind monk had come, shielding Udyr from the last attack, and delivering a swift but strong kick to her head, the impact alone ended up sending her long before clashing lifelessly on the floor.

Defeat.

She had been near finishing a great duel for the blind monk to come and interrupt her, such a dishonor for both the members in the duel.

As she was looking while waiting to reappear on her Nexus she saw the blind monk helping Udyr to stand, he took his hand and got up, no anger in his eyes, but relief of having survived, had the wild man didn't care of their duel?

The match kept on, the pressure from the enemy team with overflowing momentum ended in defeat for the team of the grand duelist. She felt angry, not at the defeat in top lane, but at the lack of respect of the duel, she had been enjoying it and suddenly he came to interrupt the duel, she was going to give a piece of her mind to the monk.

In the institute fighting was clearly prohibited, there was no rule against shouting to someone though. She started to walk looking for the blind monk and ended up looking at Udyr, he deserved a bit of her mind too.

–"Hey"  
She spoke with calm and trying to keep her composure, even if she was angry she didn't want to show it too fast. Yet Udyr didn't even look her way he was looking to the outside of the window of the hall.

–"Hey, I'm speaking to you"  
She repeated in hopes of catching the attention of the wild man that was looking through the window, no response, she was really close of snapping and letting her blade do the talking when he looked directly in her eyes.

This was different from the eyes on top lane, his eyes seemed to have a mixture of colors inside, gray, blue, green, red and yellow, all surrounding the gray of his eyes. It seemed as if she was being judged in silent by those eyes that seemed to have been on a long road.

–"Sorry… we don't recall your name…who are you?"  
'We, what is with this guy' –"I'm Fiora, you know, Fiora? The one who you just fought on top lane." He seemed to be in thought before snapping an "ah"  
–"The woman that moves like a mocking bird… I recall you… good fight today."

'A mocking bird?! What is with this guy, doesn't he appreciate the grace and precision of a duelist?!'

–"I just wanted you to know I regret the outcome of our duel, I would have preferred that we ended that fight with honor"

Once again left in his thoughts

'Fight with honor… we just fought her as we deemed appropriate, no honor there, just fight'

–"Hey snap out of it" Fiora snapped her fingers to get his attention, which worked.

–"Why is honor so important to you, we just fought as appropriate"

Fiora anger snapped, he truly didn't saw the honor of their duel, heck he didn't even considered duel the fight they just had, she got pissed and slapped Udyr before leaving enraged to her rooms leaving a dumbfounded Udyr asking himself why the slap.

–"I truly need to find knowledge in this duelist…"

The way to her room didn't took long, Fiora sat on her bed and took a little notebook she had started using as a diary since she entered the League, she decided right now was as good as any other moment to write her thoughts of the day:

'_**Dear Diary, today I met Udyr, I thought he was a worthy opponent as he fought strongly without caring whether I was a woman, different from Draven who tried to hook up in the middle of the fight, I actually thought he would understand the meaning of honor for a duelist, I guess I misunderstood him, he is just a brute who speaks in weird ways in the end.'**_

.

.

As Fiora was letting her anger pass by in the diary, Udyr was sitting in a garden meditating when a friend came near him.

–"So you beat the duelist in top lane I heard, impressive my friend."

Udyr chuckled while looking to Lee Sin, he totally knew that wasn't what happened, after all it was Lee kick which send Fiora to the ground.

–"Funny, I heard a certain monk came rushing out of the river and kicked the woman in the head sending her flying."

Both friends chuckled, Lee sat near him to meditate, while getting ready Udyr asked a question to the monk in hopes he had an answer.

–"Lee…Why does the duelist care so much for honor? She said she was saddened at our fight as it didn't ended with honor, do you understand her words?"

Lee sighed "looking" at his friend direction, he took a breath and tried to see how he could explain his savage friend why it was important the honor, as he couldn't really find an answer that would work with Udyr, he decided to send the task to someone else.

–"If you want to know why honor is so important to her, why not ask Luxanna? As the duelist is from nobility of Demacia I think Luxanna would have an answer on the mystery of the duelist."

As lee finished his words Udyr was looking at him, Lee didn't need to have eyes to know the fact Udyr was looking at him suspiciously.

–"Do you know something I should know Lee?"  
–"Of course not, my friend I just think Luxanna will have a better answer to your question"

That seemed to do the trick as Udyr stood up and begin looking for Lux not before bowing in respect to his friend.

.

Luck would have it that Fiora anger didn't subsided after writing in her diary, so she went with Lux to have tea, or sweets, whatever she had to offer to help her ease her anger. Inside Lux room she just fell on a chair after opening the door of her room not even knocking to check if she was busy. Lux saw the whole scene and started to take a second cup to serve tea to her friend.

–"No tea this time Lux, not in the mode, coffee will do the trick"  
–"I'm not getting how dirty water that tastes like my brothers dirty socks could make you feel better"  
–"Have you tasted your brother socks?"

At her question Lux ended in silence preparing coffee. Fiora just reviewed the events of the fight, the eyes she saw were the more prominent feature in her memory 'They didn't had an specific color, changing just as his battle style, defensive, full on the offensive, and that surprise of the fire surrounding him, he had been worthy opponent, yet he didn't share my opinion…'

Knocking was heard on Lux door interrupting Fiora thoughts. Lux voice was heard from the kitchen of her room.

–"Mind checking who it is?"

Fiora sighed in defeat that wasn't a question; that was Lux way of ordering her to do it. She stood from the chair and went to the door, she opened while asking "who".

To her surprise in the door was the one person she had wanted to avoid seeing.

–"My apologies, is Luxanna in here?"

Fiora didn't thought it for a second and closed the door in Udyr face, had he been one step in the front his face would have ended up clashing against the door.

–"Should I take that as no?"

Fiora anger was rising again at him, for her bad luck Lux had seen the whole scene and had a huge frown on her face. She just stood there pointing to the door obviously saying 'Go and apologize!' Sometimes, just sometimes, Fiora wondered why she was friends with her.

As she went to open the door Udyr was still standing there, looking her with the blank expression that was kind of normal seeing in his face. She decided to end things fast

–"I apologize, that was inappropriate from a duelist, Lux is inside."  
–"We forgive you"

At that statement Fiora was confused as no one was with Udyr, anger had been replaced by curiosity

–"Who is we? Aren't you the only one here?"  
Udyr chuckled before answering her  
–"I'm never truly alone duelist." At these words his eyes glowed with the colors she had seen before and noticed the auras behind Udyr, a tiger, a turtle, a bear and a phoenix, truly he was never alone then.

Fiora decided that after seeing that show of Udyr she had to take a rest, truly there was more to him than she originally thought.

–"My apologies Udyr, but I got matters to attend"

As she left walking Udyr could tell she was lying, but he didn't pressured her and entered to see Lux.

–"Greetings Luxanna, I was hoping you could give me your knowledge to answer a question"  
Lux had seen how Fiora went away with an obvious lie and thought that maybe the reason of her anger was Udyr.  
–"Oh…yeah sure, what you want to know?"  
As lux tried to smile the smile broke in pieces when she heard Udyr question.  
–"Why is honor so important to Fiora?" Lux couldn't fake ignorance at this.  
–"Don't tell me you just asked her that?! Is a taboo with Fiora!"  
Udyr just nodded with his head and Lux couldn't avoid sighing in defeat against the wild man.

–"Udyr… Honor for Fiora is something sacred, it has to do with her past… and is not in my place to answer your question, but I can tell you that for Fiora honor is the most sacred thing you could speak about with her, she probably was mad because of you…"

The last part had just left her lips when she noticed Udyr didn't know that and she had just spilled the beans. Udyr seemed to look the floor for a moment before looking her in the eyes.

–"I guess I will go apologize to her".  
–"Yeah, I guess that will do well…"  
Lux nodded shamed of having spilled the truth of Fiora anger before.

.

Back on Fiora room she had started to draw something on the diary it was the silhouette of Udyr surrounded by the four beast she saw, she was rushing the draw as to not forget what she had seen in that moment.

Under the drawing she had wrote:  
**'**_**I might have misjudged him, he seems to be nicer than what I thought…'**_

**Thank you for reading, please review if you liked it criticism is always welc****ome, till next time everyone.**


End file.
